Can You Save Me?
by grimordonez12
Summary: Can Quinn and Rachel be each others savior?


**Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone =) Got a new story out for you! I've had this story holding out in my note book for a while now and I finally decided to post it. I hope you all love it and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
**

**'Rachel's POV'**

I could remember every thing. Every single little detail that happened that day. I can remember her face, her hair, her smile...oh God, that smile was...indescribable. That smile made my day. It was purely amazing like that comfort you get after coming home from a long trip and getting to sleep in your own bed again. As you melt within the sheets, smelling that familiar scent that sends you into a euphoric trance as you fall asleep. That feeling of familiarity and comfort. Yeah, all of that was brought forth from her smile. Crazy, right? Yeah I thought so, too. To think I was only across the street in the neighborhood park. I had been sitting there enjoying the light breeze the autumn day had provided us. I sat, just watching people interact with each other and their surroundings. Not paying much attention to who was there until my eyes crossed over short, choppy blonde hair, slightly lifting in the wind. It was beautiful to say the least. My gaze traveled lower to her face. Her eyes captivated me. They were a hazel-green, the most perfect combination if you asked me. Especially with the sunlight shining on her gorgeous face. Speaking of her face, she was the cutest girl I've ever had the honor of laying my eyes on.

I was blatantly staring. I know I was but I couldn't bring myself to look away. She drew me in like a moth to a flame. I had forgotten how to breathe when I noticed she was staring at me. She had on a small smile as she purchased coffee from an outside vender. I blushed and tore my eyes away from her, instead looking at the random sketch in my hands. I couldn't help it; I looked back up to her. She had walked across the street to the park now and sat next to a tree not far from me. She reminded me almost of a cat. She did everything with elegant yet relaxed precision. She put her cup down and picked up a book. I squealed inside; she was smart! Well, at least smart enough to read. I was staring again. This is crazy. I've never been this drawn to anyone before. I was aware of every movement. I saw her eyebrows twitch and her forehead scrunch up at the amusement of her book.

I then saw her smirk and glance up at me through her eyelashes, as if she knew I was staring at her. My eyes widened and I could feel the blush creeping onto my face as I knew I had been caught. She fully looked up at me now and bit her lip. _Damn that's cute, _I thought. I had to look away. This was too intense for a perfect stranger. I looked away pretending like nothing happened and continued sketching. I tried to get my thoughts in order but her face always re-appeared. Those eyes and that smile, they clouded my every thought. After a few minutes of drawing ridiculous stars and hearts, I gave in and glanced back up. I couldn't help it. I looked first at the tree and then all around me, but there was nothing. She was nowhere in sight. Oh God, she could have been a figment of my imagination. I sighed, yeah like my imagination was that gracious. I left the park feeling like a part of me was empty now and feeling a little ridiculous for caring so much about a complete stranger. After that day, I frequented the park more often. Always trying to just get a glimpse of blonde hair or hazel eyes but that chance never came...until today.

Several weeks passed since I saw this mystery girl and I was starting to lose hope. Maybe she was just passing through the town. Maybe that was her last day here, I rationalized. I had come to the local coffee shop to get a little pick me up and work on a new script for class. Today had been a pretty boring day at work. I work as a drama teacher for little kids. Most of them were absent today so I just canceled the lesson not to mention that this mystery girl's face was still on my mind and I couldn't really think straight. I needed my "coffee" fix of my best friend and favorite barista. I walked in and went straight to my stool in front of the counter.

"Hey Rachel!" Laura said over her shoulder, already making me my usual drink. I smiled, I've known her since middle school and we've been inseparable ever since. She was beautiful, smart, and one of the most important people in my life.

"How's your day going?" I asked as she gave me my coffee. She shrugged and looked away. I knew her better than that. I gave her a skeptical look. She ignored my gaze until I started poking her arm.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong?"

She looked up at me and sighed. "I don't know. I just really want a boyfriend. I'm really lonely, ya know? There's just no one here that catches my eye and it's pretty boring lately." I looked at her and raised and eyebrow before rolling my eyes.

"There are plenty of perfect guys here for you. You're gorgeous and you can have any one of them." She just shrugged back at me. I shook my head and smiled at her. "You'll get laid eventually Laura, God." She laughed and looked up at her next customer. I stood aside working on my lines again.

Suddenly, Laura nudged my arm with a huge grin on her face. I gave her a confused look and raised an eyebrow again, questioning. Her eyes shifted from me to next to me to right back to me again. She wagged her eyebrows making me smile. It only lasted a second however, as I finally looked to my right. Fully intending to be looking at some guy Laura thought was hot, my heart stopped beating and I couldn't breathe. I was completely expecting my anxiety attack to start any minute now. But it never came. I just stared at her. That's all I could do. She was looking at me with that adorable small smile. I felt foolish just staring but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"Hello there," she said. I swear I almost fainted. Her voice was angelic. I could see Laura glancing between us. She shook her head. I still couldn't breathe which in turn meant I could not speak. Somewhere I heard Laura apologize for me, making up some excuse for my absence of voice. The girl never looked away from my eyes or so I thought. She paid for her coffee and turned back to me.

She smiled and gave a nod towards my script, "That's a great show. I hope your the lead. I'll see you around." She winked and left the shop. My breathing slowly came back to normal. It wasn't until she was out of sight that I looked back at Laura. She had a huge grin. I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed.

"So I guessed right then, huh? That was the girl from the park?" she asked as she went about working.

I sighed and looked down, "Yeah, that was her." Realization hit me then, "Oh my God, that was her!" my head fell to the table in embarrassment. "How could I just stand there? She stood right there and I did nothing!"

Laura smiled. "She also said 'hi' to you. Oh and she complimented your play thingy," she waved at my script, "which has her face drawn across the top. You're kind of creepy."

I groaned and looked at the doodle. It was indeed of her. I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind and it was starting to reflect in my life.

"Aw man! She probably thinks I have weird creeper problems now!"

Laura laughed and shrugged, "She did say 'see you around' and she winked at you." I smiled at that. What could that mean? Surely not what I could only hope for. She might have been acting polite but who winks at a person when their trying to be polite?

"God, she probably thinks I have problems."

"You do." Laura dead panned.

I glared at her and stuck out my tongue. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, anxiety doesn't count." She scoffed and started on another drink.

"Anxiety and panic attacks, a weird hatred towards feet, you're weird, Rach." We laughed and she went back to work. Such a great friend I have. Though I don't hold it against her to think I am. This girl would probably try to avoid me like the plague if she knew I was so weird and troubled. I continued on my thoughts about how ridiculously creepy and weird I must be.

"Hello? Earth to Rachel? Come back down to Earth." I looked at up at Laura and she was smiling at me. The lights were dimmed and the place was empty. I looked outside and noticed it was indeed dark. Checking my phone it was about 9 pm; she was closing up shop.

"So I take it by the way you stood there that your not over what happened," she said glancing at me. I sighed and grabbed my stuff.

"Not really but whatever. Coffee makes me happy." She walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

"And that's why I made you another one." She smiled and handed me another cup of my favorite drink. I squealed and took it from her immediately attaching my lips to the straw.

"You know that can't be good for you. Your going to make your heart give out. Don't you think it has enough to deal with already?" We laughed and walked out of the small cafe. The night air was chilly and by the feel of it, getting colder.

"So what now?" Laura asked through a yawn. She had locked the doors and was starting to walk home.

"Um, I don't know. I think I'm going to go to the park for a little before going home. why don't you just go home and get warm." She was only wearing her uniform short sleeved shirt and was visibly shivering. She gave me an incredulous look.

"Are you mental? Don't answer that I already know you are. Fine, but don't stay out too late. It's freezing and I don't want to wake up to find out that you got frostbite and had to cut off an arm and a leg." We laughed and I promised to come home in one piece. We said our goodbyes and I started towards the park. It had gotten dark and no one was outside due to the dropping temperature. I was only wearing a light green "Wicked" sweater over a plain black t-shirt. Damn this weather. Don't get me wrong I love the cold but only when I'm ready for it and lately this weather has been all over the place.

I made it to the park. No one was in sight. _Why would they be? It's freakin below zero! You should be home. You could be in your warm and comfy bed just belting out whatever song came to mind_, my subconscious yelled at me. Of course I ignored it though. Why waste a perfect chance to be alone with Mother Nature? I smiled as I came up to my favorite tree. I laid on the ground looking up at the stars.

That's one big reason I really like living in a small town. There's no over whelming lights to block everything out and the stars are so pretty. I love laying out here. It's always so calming. I always do it when I need time to relax or collect my thoughts. My daddy and I used to do the same when I was a kid, before he passed, though sometimes I feel like he's here with me. Stargazing together. Like old times. He would call me his little star, while we talked about anything. I'd tell him everything and he would give his opinions and then we would switch. He passed not too long after I finished middle school. I shook my head not wanting to think about it.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the sounds of the night. Forgetting everything for a moment. A couple minutes later I heard something strange coming from the right. I opened my eyes and looked over. My eyes widened, "what the hell...?" I whispered.

**There you have it everyone =] hope you liked it and such. Reviews and messages are always welcome and immensely appreciated. I'm about 8 chapters ahead of schedule so expect pretty quick updates until then. I'm hoping it won't slow down too much though. Thanks!**


End file.
